In the retail sale of mattresses, it can be difficult for the customer to purchase and take home a mattress due to the size and weight of the mattress. The difficulty and cost of scheduling a delivery to the customer's home can serve as an impediment to a sale. It is, however, now known to compress a mattress and to provide the mattress to the customer in a compressed state in a box at the retail store.
FIG. 1 (Prior Art) is a perspective view of the top 1 and the sides 2 and 3 of one such box 4. FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the bottom 5 and sides 2 and 3 of the box 4 of FIG. 1. Box 4 contains a compressed and rolled foam mattress. Box 4 has a substantially cubical shape that is about three feet on a side. The customer may extend his/her arms forward, and push on the top surface of the box, thereby causing the box to roll on four casters 6-9 in front of the customer. In this way, the customer who has purchased the mattress can roll the mattress in box 4 out of the store and to the customer's vehicle. Provided that the customer has an adequately large vehicle, the customer can transport the mattress home in its box without having to schedule a delivery and to wait for delivery of the mattress. Improvement in this shipping and delivery mechanism is desired.